


In Another Life

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Flashpoint, Sad, my poor julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: There was a time where Barry and Julian were happy but then flashpoint happened.Allenbert Week: Day One Pre-Flashpoint Relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and I am v sorry but I struggled to write something for this prompt

When Julian and Barry first met they didn't exactly get along. They had fought constantly about everything from Barry leaving coffee stains on his desk and being so disorganized to Julian never cleaning their equipment. Barry had eventually learned that Julian didn't ever really mean all of the insults he said when they first had met. Julian just didn't know how to talk to people without being snarky and sarcastic. Once he figured that out he couldn't help but began to want to be friends with Julian, and later more.

 

There was a time when Julian was truly annoyed with Barry but he cannot remember what that felt like. Things about Barry that used to annoy Julian now make him smile fondly usually followed by the thought ‘that's my idiot’. This doesn't mean that their relationship is perfect, it's anything but. They have fights like any other couple, mostly about little things, but they love each other. When Barry got back from changing the timeline he did not remember any of this relationship with Julian. Of course he felt like there was something he was missing but he had no idea what that was.

 

It didn't take long for Julian to realize Barry didn't know who he was. He knew Barry better than he knew himself and the stranger walking around definitely wasn't his boyfriend. Julian had waited a week hoping that whatever was wrong would fix itself before he gave in and called Caitlin. She was one of the few people who knew about their relationship, the others being Oliver Queen and one of Julian's friends from back home. Caitlin told Julian about flashpoint since he already knew about Barry's identity. She told him she was unsure if she should tell Barry about Julian and Julian had asked her not to. She seemed hesitant but eventually agreed not to say anything. Julian then called Oliver and asked him to do the same, Oliver agreed after Julian explained why he didn't want Barry to know.

 

Julian definitely considered trying to start a new relationship with this Barry but he knew it wouldn't be the same. This Barry was different from how his Barry was and Julian didn't think he could handle having a relationship with someone who was Barry but also not. He didn't want to have to restart everything and if this Barry was anything like his Barry then if he knew about their relationship then he would want to try it out. Julian hoped that in one of those other Earths that Barry had told him about that they were together and happy but on this one Julian would have to make himself be ok with living with a hole in his heart where Barry was supposed to be and hope that maybe one day that he could bring himself to be friends with the other man.


End file.
